characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex (Jurassic Fight Club)
Tyrannosaurus Rex is a species that appears multiple times throughout the Jurassic Fight Club TV show and is on of the playable characters in the game Turf Wars. Background During its time, Tyrannosaurus was an apex predator throughout much of Western North America and a formidable foe, preying on many other dinosaurs such as Triceratops horridus, Ankylosaurus magniventris, Struthiomimus sedens, Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis and Edmontosaurus annectens. Recent evidence may suggest Tyrannosaurus hunted and lived in packs (often family groups), rather than alone, to bring down large game like Alamosaurus sanjuanensis. T-Rex appears in four episodes of Jurassic Fight Club: "T-Rex Hunter", "Raptors vs T-Rex", "" and "Biggest Killers" and made a brief cameo in "Deep Sea Killers" when comparing his teeth to that of a Brygmophyseter. Powers and Abilities * Raw Strength: In addition to being physically a tremendously strong dinosaur, T-Rex can lift over 5 tons with its powerful jaws. They can charge their own body weight against their enemies. ** Jaw Strength: Having the bite force of 12,000 lbs, the teeth and jaws of T-Rex are perfectly designed to crush armor and bone. * Speed: Despite their giant size, T-Rex can run up to 35 mph by using their long powerful legs and can run for 2 miles without stopping. * Agility: T-Rex is quite agile for their size, able to make sharp turns within a couple of seconds. * Senses: T-Rex relies strongly on their powerful sense of smell and hearing to find prey. They also have powerful binocular eyesight, comparable to that of an eagle or hawk. * Bacterial Bite: In addition to their remarkably powerful jaws and bone-crushing teeth, T-Rex, much like the Komodo dragon, was said to have a mouth full of diseases that could kill its victims. * Intelligence: T-Rex is said to be as smart as a hawk, if not smarter, and to have the brain size of a gorilla. By showing a dead Nanotyrannus body, the females are telling other intruders "mess with my babies, your messing with hell". Knowing of their large size, packs of smaller predators will leave the baby rexes alone. The cerebrum of T-Rex was larger than most dinosaurs. This indicates that it was able to think through things more efficiently, identical to raptors. * Roar: A T-Rex's roar can be heard over 7 miles away while it is being rooted. * Hunting: T-Rexes can hunt by themselves or in a family group and occasionally scavenge. * Combat Abilities: Mostly, T-Rex uses its powerful jaws to bite its enemy or prey. It can also use its long powerful legs to kick and their tail to whip as well if the enemy is near the tail. T-Rex's head can be useful as headbutt. They can even use their own body charge at its enemies, like a 7-ton battering ram. * Durability and Stamina: T-Rexes are able to take many blows from other dinosaurs that are able to still fight back because of their tough skin. As shown as a juvenile individual able to take attacks from Nanotyrannus that is willing to try to get back up to fight back. Feats Strength * Can easily lift carcasses well over 5 tons. * Can kill Nanotyrannus (Though in Jurassic Fight Club Nanotyrannus is its own species, it is unknown if Nanotyrannus was either another species or a really young T-Rex), Utahraptor, Dromaeosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Majungasaurus. * Its bite is twice the strength of a great white shark. * It was hypothesized that it could probably bite and chew up a Volkswagen. Speed * Could run 30 to 40 mph normally, and was only somewhat slower than the Nanotyrannus. * Can keep up with the likes of Utahraptor. * As shown in Turf Wars its attacks are much faster than their movements. * When angry it easily caught a flanking Nanotyrannus. Durability * Can easily survive attacks from Utahraptors, Majungatholus, Stegosaurus, and Pachyrhinosaurus. Skill * Killed a Nanotyrannus for attacking its young. * Could hunt Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Struthiomimus, Pachycephalosaurus and Edmontosaurus. * Scared away a pack of Dromeosaurus to steal their Edmontosaurus kill. Weaknesses * Limited arm movement (Its arms were almost useless). * No ranged options. * Biological animal weaknesses. Fun Facts * One popular dinosaur myth (shown in the Disney movie Fantasia, for example) is that T-Rex faced off against another well-known dinosaur, the plated Stegosaurus. This is impossible, as Stegosaurus lived during the Late Jurassic period (150-145 million years ago) and was extinct by the time T-Rex was around. However early tyrannosaurs (like Guanlong) did live 150 million years ago with Stegosaurs but these tyrannosaurs were small and the stegosaurs were too large to attack. * Another popular myth about Tyrannosaurus is if it trips over something that the Tyrannosaurus will die, but in reality, Tyrannosaurus could use its powerful arms which could lift up to 2,500 pounds each to get up easily in a matter of a few seconds. All the tyrannosaurids including the T-Rex family had arms as long as 3 ft. * There are theories that Tyrannosaurus could've had feathers, but now we know that only babies had feathers, but as they grew up the feathers may have fallen off. * Studies in the 2000s suggest that Tyrannosaurus could only achieve a running speed of approximately 17 mph, or its legs would cave in and break. However, this was fast enough to catch slower herbivores that lived alongside it. * It has been proposed that T-Rex may have lived in packs, often containing family units including juveniles. Until the juveniles were mature and big enough they had to stay at the nest but when they are at least 12 years old and 13 feet (4 meters) long they could go out hunting with their parents, but until they reach that size they stay at the nest. * Tyrannosaurus is the largest of the tyrannosaurid family, which also contains Tarbosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Albertosaurus, and Gorgosaurus. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Jurassic Fight Club Category:Dinosaurs Category:TV Show Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Animals Category:Completed Profiles Category:True Neutral